Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist in the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She is the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheer-leading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal arrived. Appearances ''Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she’s the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal due to Ben's attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey is completely dismayed to hear that Ben has dumped her for Mal and uses Chad Charming for rebound. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing ''Set It Off with her friends and dancing with Jay. ''Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal, Mal's antics get on her nerves. In addition, she is also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. Printed Media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first ''real conversation. Quotes ''Descendants'' *"Prince Benjamin, soon-to-be King!" *"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" *"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beauty." *"Water under the bridge." *"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." *"Ask Doug." ''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''(To Jane)'' "Nice? The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all. Ugh! Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste, and I have very good taste." *"Everyone is so in to their edgy VK style and dark colour everything." *"Magic me." *"This selfie is ruining my life!" *''(Showing Mal her bad hairdo)'' "If by great, you mean awful, then yes it's great." *"Fantastic. Another comment." *"We're on the Isle of the Lost?! Eww! Ben, save me!" *"So we can't find a way out of here? Can we even selfie?" (takes a picture) "Okay, this place needs so many filters." Gallery Trivia *Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Belle points out. *In the doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair. Category:Descendants characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Students Category:European characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:TV Animation Characters